


Guardian Angel

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: Guardian Angel - For me these really exist. And Simeon fits the role quite well, so I couldn't help but write a little story with him.Simeon x Reader - a bit of fluff - enjoy!#OBEYMEmber - Day 14 - Simeon #ObeymeSimeon
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Guardian Angel

You were not religious. You hadn't gone to church since you were 13 and you couldn't agree with the idea that there was one who created everything.  
But there was one part of religion that you liked. Angels. To be exact: guardian angels. Someone who takes care of you and is always there for you, even if you can't see them.   
So many times in your life you were exposed to situations that really should have killed you. But for some reason you continued to live. The reason for you: Someone who watches over you. Your personal guardian angel!

At some point, you had planned to stop causing your angel too many problems and worries, but you were simply clumsy and even without wanting to, the worst things happened to you all the time.   
The doctor at the hospital already knew you and your general medical consultant felt like your best friend. Broken bones and wounds that needed stitches were your daily routine. If you didn't see the doctor at least once every two weeks, you had probably perished. 

But despite all the accidents you had fun in life. Sometimes you would even challenge your luck and jump into the abyss - even though you had promised not to make your angel too much work. You liked to laugh a lot, did wicked things and because of your clumsy vein many people found you lovable.  
But even if people liked you, you were alone most of the time. You only had your mother and she was working all day long. Of course you got used to it and to support her you started working at the age of 14 and since you were 16 you were a waitress in two companies while you were doing your high school diploma and then you started studying.

But all this changed with the invitation to the Devildom. Your previous attitude towards religion was turned upside down, your studies were interrupted and you couldn't even really say goodbye to your mother when you suddenly stood in front of the 7 brothers with their lord at the front.   
At first you thought that this was the punishment for not believing in all this, but you quickly threw that thought out the window. It was just luck that you were here, not fate, or that anyone important would think about you.   
Because you were not alone here. You had Solomon at your side and you were even allowed to meet two angels. To be honest - it made you feel a little special.

But even though you were in the Devildom as an exchange student, you had not changed yourself. You continued to make mistakes, fell down stairs, and after your first week you were already at the infirmary because you failed with a potion so badly that the bottle in your hand exploded and you got bad burns.  
Fortunately, Simeon had been with you. He had taken you directly to the infirmary and was now waiting with you for your wounds to be treated. Your eyes were on him and you couldn't help but ask him...  
"Tell me, Simeon... are there any guardian angels? I mean, there are angels, but... are there really any of you who look after us humans? Keep us from dying on our first day and being there for us even when we can't see them?" Your question met the brown-haired man unexpectedly and he looked at you bewildered. He needed a moment to think before he smiled and nodded at you.   
"Indeed. Of course, even guardian angels cannot be with humans all the time, but those who want to protect you are very often with you and try to help where they can."   
With a 'Mhm' you looked away again, at the wound on your hand. For a moment you thought back to the moment the vessel had exploded and out of the corner of your eye you looked back at Simeon. Normally, the glass would have had to hit your face or somewhere else. But instead, it had simply stayed in your hand and individual pieces fell off. Simeon had been right there with you, one hand on your shoulder, the other gently holding your injured hand.  
"Why do you ask?" Curiously, the angel looked at you, but you just shrugged. "Just like that." And the conversation was over when the nurse came in to tend to your wounds.

The next days you watched Simeon and you couldn't shake the feeling you had since you first saw him. You knew him - somehow.   
And after the conversation, you were almost certain that...

But before you could really be completely sure, you had to test something. Accordingly, you deliberately put yourself in danger more often than necessary and you had a lot of trouble with Lucifer, but it was all needed...  
No matter what happened to you - whether you fell, cut yourself or a demon had you in his sights - Simeon was always there and most of the time you weren't hurt as much as usual. 

As soon as he was around, you couldn't take your eyes off him and with time your heart started beating faster and faster. You were so sure.

And now the point had been there where you had perhaps overdone it. Another alchemy class - but honestly, you didn't even know how it happened! All you know is that your table had suddenly been cauterized and your arms and hands would have been too, had it not been for a certain angel holding you tightly. You were trembling and looked at the chaos in front of you while Simeon stroked your head reassuringly and whispered to you that everything was fine.   
He apologized to the teacher and you found yourself in his arms shortly thereafter - he really was your angel. Your angel who just carried you to the hospital ward again.  
"I am sorry..." You felt really bad, you were going to test things, but THIS was not planned. Simeon just sighed in response and there was silence between you as he walked down the hallways and finally went through the door to the infirmary where he sat you down on one of the beds.  
"Sometimes I wonder what you would do without me." Sighing, he grabbed his forehead and shook his head, but you could only give him a smile. "Without you I would have died as a child. But you caught me, so I got away with a scratch and didn't have a major head injury."

"Oh, stop it, who would think of playing angel and jumping from the bed to where the heater is? And it never really got better. All the time you were screwing something up. Why did you think it was a good idea to ride hands-free when you first got on your bike?" The angel crossed his arms as he complained and your grin grew. He was about to continue talking, but you interrupted him when you got up and hugged him.   
"I knew it. It really is you. My guardian angel."

Simeon was silent and frozen. He'd actually spilled the beans! Embarrassed, he looked away, but after you still hadn't let go of him a few minutes later, he hesitantly returned the hug and sighed.  
"I never expected to meet you here..." You had to laugh.  
"Ask me. But I'm glad. I really am. Ever since I first saw you, I thought I knew you. Simeon..." You took a step back, took his hands in yours and looked at him embarrassed but with a slight smile.  
"Thank you. For everything. That you are always there for me. For always saving me. I am so grateful that I got to know you." And you really meant it. Your heart was as warm as never before and you could hardly believe your luck. You had really always had a guardian angel and you were even allowed to get to know him and you would lie if you said you were not in love. But that was your secret...

The angel chuckled and blushed before kissing your hands and winking at you. "Sometimes you make it hard for me, but I would never let you down. I'll always be with you."

Your heart almost exploded and you could hardly describe how you felt. But one thing was for sure, you loved him more than anything and you would now REALLY try not to get into dangerous situations too often and spend as much time with him as you could. With your personal guardian angel...


End file.
